


Cuddles over Studies

by crowthatfliesalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap characters, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowthatfliesalone/pseuds/crowthatfliesalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga and Daichi stay up studying too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles over Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here, and I'd say it's pretty good only because xLovelyPoisonx helped me with all the grammer issues and technically did the beta-read while I was writing it. Thank you so much man! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Daichi,”  A quiet whine emanated from Suga’s mouth as she spoke to her girlfriend, “Let go… You’re heavy..” She whined, only to receive a tired groan from Daichi. The ash-blonde haired girl sighed and pushed the brunette off of her back. They had been up studying for the past 3 hours… Or so Suga had thought when she looked up at the clock.  2:07 . The red figures on the digital clock blinked back at her.  2:07? If it was that time, that would mean…  Crap, we’ve been studying for 5 hours… not 3. No wonder Daichi’s so tired…

“Suga, put the books away? Please?” Daichi mumbled, her hair hanging in messy tangles from where her ponytail was a few minutes ago. It had fallen out earlier in that night due to a surprise tickling assault from Suga that had left them both gasping for air, and laughing at the end of it. At least it happened during a study break. Those were times she and the brunette could relax for a bit before hitting the books again.

She sighed and gave in, a small smile playing at Suga’s lips as she stood up and stretched. “Mm… hey, how about I make us some hot chocolate?” A tired nod and a grin was her only answer, so Suga left the room. Walking down the hall of their dorm quietly, she cursed when she stubbed her toe on the corner of that stupid cabinet which stuck out an inch and a half from the wall. It was a common occurrence in the dorm she shared with Daichi on campus. College exams were a lot harder than the ones in high school, which was part of the reason why she was up so late studying with her girlfriend. Both of them wanted to pass like any other student.

As she readied the cups she heard quiet shuffling from their shared bedroom. Daichi was probably making a nest with the covers again. She laughed quietly, seeing the image in her head already of Daichi buried under the mass of blankets with only her head just slightly visible. It was a hassle to untangle her hair after that, but whenever Suga joined her in the blanket cocoon, it was really warm and cozy, almost as warm as a kotatsu table. Too bad they couldn’t cuddle like that and drink cocoa at the same time without making a mess.

As soon as she deemed the hot chocolate drinkable, she walked back to the room carefully, avoiding any corners she could have tripped on. When she entered the room again, Daichi had apparently closed all of the books and shoved them off of the bed and onto the desk before curling up into the blanket burrito and getting cozy. “Hey,” Suga fake whined, “You were supposed to wait for me.” She pouted, setting her mug of cocoa onto the desk with her back to the brunette. What she did not expect was for the taller girl to suddenly lunge and pull her into the girl’s lap. She squeaked in surprise and scrambled to keep the scorching hot drink from spilling. “Daichi!”

“I got tired of waiting,” Daichi murmured, resting her head on Suga’s shoulder. So it seemed she also fixed her hair while the ashen-blonde was gone making cocoa. She huffed a bit and pouted, “Don’t almost make me spill something hot then.” Daichi made a face at that and nuzzled into her neck, almost as if apologizing without saying anything. Suga rolled her eyes and sighed, “You are forgiven- for now. Just let me go for a sec~”

She whined in response to that and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. “Hmm… no, this is comfortable.” She mumbled, getting an irritated glare from Suga, so she relented and let her readjust how they were sitting. With the cocoa off to the side for them to drink later, the girls had settled comfortably in the bed. Daichi was laying back against the pillows, and Suga was lying on top of her with her face nestled in the brunette’s neck.

After a few moments Suga had started to drift off into sleep, but was awakened when she felt Daichi tracing patterns on her back. “What are you doing?” She mumbled, muffled by the bed and the brunette’s shoulder. There was a quiet hum in reply, so she sighed and just relaxed again. It took her a few moments to realize that Daichi was tracing letters on her back.  I.... Okay, there was an I. She waited longer and the letters kept coming. She gasped a bit and blushed when the taller girl stopped tracing, the letters having spelled out three words. Three very important words in fact.  I love you.

She giggled softly and kissed Daichi on the cheek, “I love you too, Daichi. Goodnight~” She hummed before nuzzling back into the others neck. In only a few moments, the two had fallen asleep listening to each others breathing.


End file.
